¿Rock o pop?
by Isai.Hdzr
Summary: Branch se encuentra en una inclusiva, escoger a la reina Poppy o a la agresiva reina de Rock, Barb. (Pequeño Lemon regalo para una amiga)


Rock o Pop

.

Toda Villa Trolls estaba trabajando, de día y de noche, sin descanso, preparándose para el gran día, un acontecimiento nunca antes visto, la visita de otra reina troll venida del reino del Rock. Poppy jamás se había cuestionado en si eran los únicos, y últimos trolls existentes, pero luego de recuperar los libros sobre su historia, que habían sido dejados atrás en la huida del pueblo berteno, y que seguían permaneciendo entre los cuartos secretos dentro del árbol que fue su hogar.

La impetuosa reina no perdió el tiempo, recibió primero a los reyes del Funky, luego al de Clásica, al del tecno que fue recibido en el lago, y los del country, solo faltaba el reino del rock. Todos habían sido con grandes fiestas, celebrando por una semana su gusto musical en combinación con el Pop originario de ahí. Fueron mezclas increíbles, y no esperaba que fuera menos con los nuevos visitantes.

Una caravana llego, montada en lo que parecían pequeños lobos salvajes de aspecto amenazador, los trolls que llegaron lucían colores desgastados, cabellos revueltos y ropas negras con accesorios metálicos de calaveras y huesos.

-Esto no me da buena espina. – Dijo Branch en un susurro dirigido a Poppy.

-Eso mismo dijiste del Funky. –

-Y no estaba tan equivocado, el rey era tan despistado como Cooper, no sé cómo su reino ha sobrevivido hasta ahora. –

-Te van a agradar. –

-Claro que no, ¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura de eso? –

-Porque serás el guía de la reina mientras yo me encargo de los preparativos para su estadía. –

-¡¿Qué?! ¿y porque yo? – se quejó amargamente. – Con el funky mandaste a Cooper, con Tecno a Diamantino, a Seda y Satín con Clasica, a Chiquilina con el Country, Manda a Grandulón o Fosberto. –

-Ramón, sabes que Grandulón es el mejor cocinero de la villa, ¿recuerdas el picnic con los bertenos? Hizo un maravilloso trabajo, lo mismo que ha hecho con las demás visitas, y Fosberto, bueno, no sabemos si nuestros invitados conozcan su idioma, solo quedas tú y sé que estás libre, vamos, solo será por una semana, hazlo por mi… - dijo poniendo ojos de cachorro y haciendo pucheros.

-No, no pienso… no, no hagas esa cara, Poppy, por favor, tengo cosas que hacer en el bunker y… ah, está bien. – finalmente dijo no muy feliz.

-¡Si! Ahora, vamos a conocer a la reina. –

Poppy se adelantó al encuentro y algo nerviosa, temerosa por las bestias que montaban, saludo.

-Bienvenidos a Villa trolls, donde sabemos que nuestro Pop y su Rock harán una combinación increíble. –

Hubo un silencio bastante desagradable, los trolls del rock la miraban con tedio montados sobre sus lobos, una de ellas, la que encabezaba la caravana, masco de manera molesta el chicle que traía en la boca, hizo una enorme bomba que trono para luego decir.

-Gracias. – menciono con un forzado tono que intentaba no sonar grosero. – Mis súbditos y yo hemos venido desde muy lejos, por hoy solo queremos un lugar donde dormir y que nuestros lobos tengan agua y comida. –

-Si, claro, tenemos preparados sus casas y también podemos resguardar a sus perritos. –

-Lobos. –

-Eso. – dijo algo apenada Poppy. – Oh, lo siento, no me presente, soy la reina Poppy. – menciono estirando su mano para estrecharla.

-Soy Barb, la reina del Rock, ¿Dónde están nuestras camas? – pregunto ignorando con intención el saludo.

-ah, claro, deben de estar muy cansados, Cooper los llevara. –

-Hola, soy Cooper, síganme. –

Los trolls de aspecto malhumorado siguieron al trolls jirafa mientras este no dejaba de hablar, ellos permanecían callados, observando con desde y un tanto de asco lo colorida y feliz que lucía su villa.

-¿Quieres que yo me encargue de eso? – pregunto Branch a Poppy mientras miraba a la reina Barb irse con su sequito. – Ve como viste, medias rotas y camisa desgarrada, es… vamos, no me hagas hacer esto. –

-Branch, por favor, necesito tu ayuda, quiero darles una bueno impresión y tengo la sensación de que iniciamos con el pie equivocado, ahora debo de hacer algunos cambios y advertís sobre algunas cosas a los demás, en especial a Milton que se encargara de los cachorros. –

-Poppy, son lobos. –

-Lo sé, son aterradores, solo, por favor, mañana ve por la reina y dale el recorrido que dice aquí. – dijo al entregarle un mapa de la aldea con horarios de eventos marcados. – yo reorganizare algunas cosas y estaré presente en todos, solo haz que se divierta. – le comento para salir corriendo.

Branch estaba algo enojado, lo mismo había pasado con el picnic con los bertenos, Poppy hizo un buen trabajo organizando todo, pero ella nunca fue consiente de todo lo que tuvo que hacer para que su fiestecita fuera perfecta, claro que no se lo menciono, era un secreto la mayoría de la aventura que vivió con Gristle aquel día, atravesar el bosque, el desierto, la llanura de helechos apestosos, la montaña congelada, al horrible y aterrador Dingle alado. "Bueno, eso fue por mucho más aterrador que una chica con mala pinta, puedo con eso." Se dijo a si mismo tratando de convencerse, nunca dejaría a la deriva a Poppy con un favor.

A la mañana siguiente, algo mal humorado, tomo el mapa y se fue directo al capullo donde debería estar la reina Barb, toco a la puerta y la trolls le abrió, escaneándolo con la mira de pies a cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres? – le comento cortante.

-Hola. – saludo Branch tratando de sonar tan feliz como Poppy. – Seré tu guía para conocer villa trolls, así que si quieres seguirme y… -

-¿Y si no quiero? –

-Bueno, seria amable de tu parte que siguieras el horario que la REINA ha hecho para ti y tus amigos. – contesto aquello ya casi llegando a su limité de paciencia.

-Y tal vez hubiera sido amable por parte de ella preguntarme primero si sus bobitas ideas nos iban a gustar. –

-Mira, Poppy trabajo mucho en esto, y tal vez no lo hizo a tu gusto, pero sabes, trato que coincidieran con sus gustos, es bastante difícil adivinar que le gusta a alguien que no conoces, estamos dando lo mejor de nosotros y si nos dejas conocerte un poco, para la próxima vez que vengan, tendremos algo que de verdad les agrade. – le dijo casi gritándole.

-Calmado, yo solo… estamos cansados, fue un largo viaje, mis súbditos quieren descansar un día o dos antes de ir a cualquier lado. –

-Bien, me parece excelente, porque yo solo vine por ti, ellos no tendrán que moverse. – menciono tomándola de la mano y jalándola fuera del capullo, pues sabía que si le daba una oportunidad le daría una negativa.

-¡Oye! –

Branch llevo a reina Barb a cada punto de la manera más puntual, en cado uno de ellos se veía el completo desagrado por las bienvenidas cursis y bobas que Poppy había preparado para ella, le habían dado globos, que enseguida reventó, pastelillos dulces que arrojo por la venta, una bola disco que destrozo de un guitarrazo. Nada parecía agradarle a la agresiva reina, cuando llego a una fiesta donde Diamantino era anfitrión, salió cubierta de brillantina. Mientras trataba de quitársela de encima, asqueada de que ese polvo le haya entrado a la boca, se percató de que Branch estaba tratando de no reírse.

-¿Te parece gracioso? – pregunto casi echándosele encima.

-Oh no, lo siento, es que me recordaste a alguien. – comento levantando sus manos para crear espacio.

-Ah sí, ¿A quién? – le pregunto de forma amenazante.

-A mí. – comento tratando de alejarse de ella un tanto asustado.

-¿A ti?- cuestiono algo extrañada, habría que haberlo notado antes, el troll no había participado en ninguno de los eventos preparados para ella, solo mantuvo su distancia y espero a que todo terminara, en especial en ese último que involucraba brillantina. - ¿no te gusta la brillantina? –

Branch saco la lengua y sacudió su cabeza.

-No, la detesto. –

-¿Las fiestas? –

-Algo ruidosas. –

-¿Los juegos? –

-Prefiero estar en casa. –

-¿Qué haces viviendo aquí? –

-Sobrevivo. – comento con tono irónico. – no es que no me gusten estas cosas, de vez en cuando están bien, pero ¿todos los días? Comienzas a detestarlas, es empalagoso. –

-Y que lo digas, llevo menos de un día en esto y bien podría salir corriendo. –

Branch sonrió, no por lo que dijo, sino como lo dijo, habían sintonizado.

-¿Quiere ver porque no llego a lanzarme de un acantilado? – le pregunto a la reina.

-Seguro, solo si no tiene nada que ver con brillantina. –

Branch la llevo a su bunker, la reina estaba maravillada con aquel lugar, saber que él lo había hecho solo, con sus propias manos, cada cuarto oscuro, las reservas, las letras aterradoras en la pared, esa pinta de cuarto psicópata, las armas, la joven reina deseaba tener algún día una habitación así.

-Solo te falta una guitarra y seria uno de nosotros. – comento con un tono muy agradable.

-Tengo una. – dijo yendo por ella.

Era bastante colorida y el bicho que la acompañaba, era un amplificador muy tierno, no lo juzgaría por eso, vivía en un reino Pop, lo que importaba era como la tocaba, y para su sorpresa lo hacía de una manera increíble, saco la suya de entre su mohicana y juntos tocaron rock hasta muy entrada la noche.

-Lo siento, te entretuve demasiado, mañana tienes muchas otras fiestas a las que tienes que asistir. –

-¡¿Tengo que?! – se quejo.

-Por favor, de verdad Poppy se esforzó demasiado, yo le diré que no fue de tu agrado para que no cometa los mismos errores, solo tenle paciencia. –

-Bien, lo hare. –

-Excelente, Poppy estará encantada. Gracias reina Barb. –

-Solo dime Barb. – le respondió con una agradable sonrisa.

-Barb, no olvides mi nombre, soy Branch y estaré aquí mañana en la mañana para venir por ti. –

-Y yo te estaré esperando, Branch... hasta mañana –

La reina cerró la puerta y Branch casi estalla de felicidad, con todo lo que habían platicado podría decirle a Poppy como mejorar las fiestas para ella y sus demás invitados. Corrió a su capullo y le conto lo ocurrido.

-¡¿La llevaste a tu bunker?! Branch, eso no estaba en su itinerario. –

-Lo sé, pero es que ella se estaba aburriendo y pensé que tal vez si la alejaba de todo esto… -

-No vuelvas a llevarla ahí, a ese agujero tan… -

-¿Tan qué? –

-Branch, tu bunker del miedo no es… ¿Cómo decirlo? Agradable, y menos para visitas, pudiste darle una mala impresión. –

-No es conmigo con quien se aburre, sabes, no la vi sonreír hasta que la invite al bunker y para tu información, le agrado bastante. –

-Tuviste suerte, mira, gracias por la información, hare otros cambios y te aseguro que la reina Barb se divertirá mañana, ya no tendrás que llevarla a tu bunker. –

-Pues gracias. – dijo sarcástico para salir y dirigirse a su hogar.

Branch divago, Poppy siempre le decía que se debía de conectar con los demás trolls de la villa, pero era muy difícil, no concordaba con ninguno, todas esas cosas dulces, solo ella era la excepción. Ella y él tenían algo, no sabía cómo expresarlo, "Sé que te amo" lo dijo con románticas intenciones, pero después de ser verdaderamente libres de los bertenos, Poppy no dejaba de llamarlo amigo, y él por ende le decía "amiga", pero ¿no se suponía que había algo más? Comenzó a cambiar por ella, pero ella no había hecho ningún cambio significativo por él. Algo entre los dos fortalecía el lazo, pero a su vez parecía no dejarlo crecer y avanzar a algo más.

A la mañana siguiente, debía seguir con su nueva rutina, ir por la reina Barb para llevarla a las fiestas organizadas por Poppy. Su presencia en todas ocurrió sin ningún contratiempo. En palabras de la reina invitada, las fiestas habían sido mejores que el primer día, pero no lo suficiente para reconocer que fueran "Buenas", Branch tomo nota de cada palabra salida de su boca, pero cuando escucho la frase "Ahora a tú bunker" tuvo que protestar.

-Veras, Poppy dice que mi bunker no es la mejor opción en cuanto a… ¿Cómo lo llamo? –

-Vamos, un poco de desacato está bien, yo no espero que mis súbditos hagan todo lo que les ordeno. -

-Pues no tienes buenos súbditos, entonces. –

-Cada cabeza es un reino diferente, ¿Quién soy yo para cambiar eso? –

-¿La reina? –

-Branch, por favor, solo por esta noche, quiero verlo de nuevo, ¿No se supone que tienes que se amable con los invitados? Sería muy grosero de tu parto no cumplirme esta petición. –

-Bien, solo por esta vez. – se quejó sin poner mayor resistencia.

Estaría mintiendo si dijera que no había disfrutado de la noche anterior, tocar junta ella y todos sus halagos sobre lo asombroso que era su bunker, nunca nadie lo había halagado por ello, Poppy a lo mucho solía decir que era asombroso, y no de una manera positiva, lo decía más con un tono que denotaba cortesía, en cambio Barb, vaya que era obvio su agrado por todo eso, cada habitación y su contenido la llenaba de asombro, y lo mejor de todo es que no terminaba en una conclusión del tipo "paranoico a bordo" sino que le daba mucho de la razón, creía en sus ideas, las compartía, claro que era necesario tener una cañón, espadas y lanzas, básico en cualquier arsenal. Al dar la media noche ya no tenían de que otra cosa platicar, habían dado mil vueltas por el bunker, revisado cada habitación una docena de veces, tocado la guitarra hasta sentir acalambrado los dedos. Mientras Barb afinaba su guitarra, noto algo en los recovecos de la pared, era un cuaderno, lo tomo, hojeo un par de páginas para leer los más bellos poemas, tan dulces y agradables que incluso a ella, una chica ruda y áspera, le parecían tan buenos como una balada rockera. "Nadie escribe esto si no tienen a alguien que lo escuche" pensó, en ese mismo lugar se encontraban cientos de invitaciones por parte de la reina Poppy, dejo el cuaderno en su lugar y comprendió todo. Siguió afinando su guitarra y cuando vio que Branch regresaba de la cocina le menciono.

-Tú y la reina ¿Qué tipo de relación tienen? – pregunto con un tono indiferente, como si ese tema realmente no le interesara.

-¿Poppy y yo? – pregunto desconcertado, había ido por galletas y leche caliente, Barb se negaba a salir de su casa, esperaba que con eso le diera sueño. – Somos… tu sabes "buenos amigos". - comento haciendo comillas con sus dedos.

-¿Cómo es eso de "buenos amigos"? – cuestiono imitándolo.

-Pues, tú sabes. – dijo bastante apenado. – Es cuando te llevas bien con alguien y hay algo más, pero oficialmente nada ha sido dicho. –

-¿Perdón? – pregunto Barb ladeando la cabeza.

-Ah, mira… ella y yo, pues… una vez nos dijimos, tú sabes. –

-¿Sé qué? –

-Vamos, no me hagas decirlo, harás que me ruborice. –

-¿Son novios? –

-¡NO! – exclamo apenado. – No lo somos, solo somos… como amigos con posibilidad de algo más. –

-¿Qué? –

-Mira, ella y yo cantamos una canción y bueno… fue algo romántica. –

-¿Qué canción de Pop no habla sobre romance? –

-¿A qué te refieres? –

-Branch, desde que llegue aquí no he escuchado nada que no trate de amor y cosas cursis, lo cantan solo, a dúo, en trio, en cuarteto, ¡En grupo! ¿todos ellos están enamorados de los otros? –

-Claro que no. –

-Lo ves, la reina Poppy solo canto una canción boba de amor contigo, eso no significa que te amé. –

Branch se quedó en shock, como si le hubieran arrojado un balde de agua fría.

-Eso no es lo que pasa con nosotros, entre los dos han pasado cosas. –

-Ah si, ¿Cómo qué? –

-Pues, cuando ella se emociona me pide sostener su mano. – hablo orgulloso.

-¿Qué especial tiene eso? La he visto pedir lo mismo a los demás. –

-Cierto, pero… - dudo, siempre pensó que eso era algo especial entre ellos, jamás se puso a pensar que era algo que normalmente hacia Poppy con cualquiera. – Ese fue un mal ejemplo, ya sé, ella y yo tenemos nuestras aventuras. –

-Uh, eso se escucha travieso, ¿Qué tipo de aventuras? ¿Hacen más que solo abrazarse? –

-¿Qué? ¡NO! –

-Oye, ¿jamás se han acariciado o besado en lo oscuro de algún tronco? –

-No, no tenemos ese tipo de relación, ella y yo nos respetamos y… y somos… - ahora que lo pensaba "amigos" eran lo único que eran, no había ni una pisca de pasión entre los dos, Branch si había fantaciado en robarle un pequeño beso de la mejilla, y hasta aquello se le hacía atrevido, en ocasiones sentía envidia de los trolls que caminaban de manera romántica por la villa, comiendo juntos, abrazándose, dándose caricias, besándose y seguramente haciendo cosas más exclusivas en la oscuridad. Ahora notaba que ese enamoramiento enternecedor iba solo en una dirección y no era correspondido.

Barb noto como su ánimo se ponchaba, algo culpable por ser quien lo hiciera ver la verdad de las cosas se acercó a él para consolarlo.

-Oye, está bien, todos en algún momento en la vida tenemos un crunch imposible. –

-Es que yo realmente pensé, no lo sé, parecía que ella si… me correspondía, todo debió de estar en mi imaginación todo este tiempo, soy un tonto, como no lo vi antes, una reina como ella con un troll como yo, alguien gris y egoísta que hizo un bunker del miedo…no sería digno de estar con Poppy. –

-En lo personal, creo que la que no está a la altura es ella, vamos, todo esto es genial, y lo hiciste tu solo teniendo a toda una villa de bobos poniéndote obstáculos y riéndose a tus espaldas, ella es la que no vale, tu eres… - Barb lo vio mejor, era como un diamante, no cualquiera vería su valor y quien lo hiciera, seria verdaderamente afortunada, cualquier chica, incluso ella podría ser la afortunada.

-¿Qué soy? – pregunto desanimado.

No hubo respuesta, el silencio se extendió en cada cuarto del bunker, hasta el mismo hoyo parecía a verse quedado sin aire tras lo que sucedió. Barb pego sus labios a los de Branch, quien no hizo más que quedarse petrificado, aquello era seco y tosco, no fue más que un contacto forzado, un choque de labios sin más. Tras separarse el troll pregunto.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso? –

-No es obvio, me gustas Branch. –

Branch se cuestionó tantas cosas, pero la obviedad lo llevo a responder el afecto con un beso más húmedo, se sentía tan bien. De la nada Barb lo llevo a la sala y lo arrojo a un sillón para echársele encima y seguir besándolo. Una de sus manos bajo a su entrepierna donde comenzó a estrujar un bulto que comenzaba a ser enorme.

-¿Qué… que haces? – pregunto apenado.

-Llevo las cosas al siguiente nivel, ¿no te gusta? – pregunto Barb que no dejaba de estimularlo.

-¿Gustarme? Sí, pero… ¿Qué estamos haciendo? – Branch estaba muy confundido por el calor del momento.

-No lo pienses, solo disfrútalo. –

Barb volvió a posar sus labios sobre los de él, y en un abrazo interminable, entrelazaron sus piernas para seguir restregar sus sexos que eran solo separados por el grosor de las ropas.

-Branch, Branch, Branch…. ¡¿Branch estas ahí?! – se escuchó llamar a Poppy desde afuera.

-Para, Poppy está aquí. – dijo tratando de que Bard dejara de besar su cuello.

-No le abras, pensara que no estas. – Contesto mientras lo mordía.

El sonido del asesor bajando se escuchó.

-Ella sabe cómo entrar. – comento molesto de tener que terminar con aquella agradable sensación.

Poppy bajo hasta el fondo del bunker donde encontró a ambos esperando por ella.

-Barb, me preguntaba donde podrías estar. – dijo molesta viendo con ojos de regaño a Branch, este solo la ignoro indignado.

-Me estaba divirtiendo con Branch, es un anfitrión encantador, si por mi fuera, pasaría todo el día con él, y tan bien toda la noche. – se relamió los labios a la vez que le lanzaba una mirada insinuante a Branch y este le correspondía con una risita de complicidad.

-Es… excelente, me alegra que se lleven bien, solo que, mañana hay muchas cosas que hacer y quería hablar contigo personalmente de algunos eventos, ya sabes, para hacer unas buenas mezclas culturales. –

-Claro, te sigo… -

-Bien, nos vemos mañana… Branch. – se despidió Poppy de él mientras subía al elevador junto con Barb y lo miraba de forma desaprobatoria, en cambio la reina del rock le giñaba de forma coqueta desde sus espaldas.

Branch pensó lo sucedido toda la noche, en como Poppy no tenía planes románticos con él y como Barb claramente los tenía, era mutuo y a pesar que la primera impresión fue algo negativa, ahora la veía con otros ojos y le parecía la chica más encantadora y lista de todas las regiones trolls, aunque aquello le traía un sentimiento de culpabilidad, eso mismo pensaba de Poppy y no podía así nada más dejar sus sentimientos por ella, pero la relación con Barb era algo más tangible y alcanzable, él se moría por amar y ser amado.

A la mañana siguiente Poppy le prohibió renuentemente y con un marcado mal humor, que no deseaba que por nada del mundo llevara de nuevo a la reina Barb a su bunker. Pero a esas alturas, él ya no necesitaba llevarla a ahí. Se las arreglaban para perderse en el camino de fiesta en fiesta, pequeños agasajos que se daban en los arbustos, estando ahí, se rezagaban de los grupos para darse besos y fajes candentes. El resto de los días de su estadía se las paso así, Barb incluso le había pintado con delineador los ojos a Branch, que solo le dijo a Poppy que era un "intercambio cultural" y tal vez un nuevo estilo que le quedaría un rato. La reina del Pop no noto su ausencia hasta que, en una de las fiestas, se coronaria a la reina Barb como la trolls de la semana.

-¿Alguien la ha visto? – preguntaba desesperada.

-Yo la vi hace un momento con Branch, se fueron en esa dirección. – señalo Grandulón que seguía sirviendo bocadillos, los súbditos del rock parecían barriles sin fondo.

Poppy fue muy molesta, pensó que se había llevado a la invitada de honor de nuevo a su bunker, más cuando siguió la ruta que le señalo el enorme trolls azul, se topó con un arbusto que así muchos ruidos extraños.

-¿Hola? ¿hay alguien aquí? – pregunto mientras se asomaba.

Desearía nunca haberlo hecho, la reina Barb y Branch se besaban apasionadamente mientras él introducía sus dedos en su entrepierna y ella estrujaba el miembro erecto del joven troll. Poppy soltó un pequeño gritito que acallo mientras se retiraba del lugar, Barb la noto por su torpeza.

-Reina Poppy. – La llamo saliendo del arbusto. - ¿Necesitaba algo? –

-¡No! Bueno, si, es que… yo, solo… - los ojos de la reina se veían vidriosos, parecía que lloraría en cualquier momento. – Es que, serás nombrada troll de la semana y… -

-Ella quiere que regresemos a la fiesta. – dijo con tedio y molesto por la interrupción Branch.

-Oh, entonces volvamos, de todos modos, ya terminamos aquí. – dijo sosteniendo a Branch por la cintura y lanzándole una mirada lasciva.

La reina del rock se adelantó y Brach tuvo que lidiar con la mirada de desilusión de Poppy.

-¿Qué? – se quejó. - ¿Por qué me miras así? –

-Tú… tú y ella estaban. –

-¿Haciendo algo que hacen las parejas que "Salen"? Sí, eso hacíamos. –

-Pero… pensé que tú y yo teníamos… algo. – dijo aquello con el corazón totalmente roto.

-¿Lo teníamos? Todo el tiempo me decías "Amigo esto, amigo el otro". –

-No quería que te sintieras presionado… -

-¿Qué había de especial en eso? –

-Cuando nos sosteníamos la mano… -

-¡Tomas la mano de todo trolls en la villa! ¿Por qué eso sería especial entre nosotros, si lo haces con cualquiera? Te abrazas con todos, tomas de la mano a todos, tienes aventuras con todos, cantas canciones de amor con todos, ¿se supone que me sintiera especial solo porque me dabas cinco minutos de tu tiempo de sobra? – grito desesperado – A Barb realmente le gusta mi estilo y no trata de cambiarme como tú lo haces y no me da señales raras de si esto es algo más o solo amistad, fue directa, incluso me ha pedido que me vaya con ella cuando esto termine. – comento feliz.

-¿Vas a irte? – pregunto llorando a cantaros, Branch no había notado que lo hacía desde que comenzó su monologo.

-No… - contesto para tratar de calmarla, luego recordó que Barb le dijo que debía contárselo lo antes posible. – si… - Poppy comenzó a sollozar más fuerte llorando aún más. – No lo sé. – Había comenzado a arrepentirse, recordando de golpe todos los sentimientos que sentía por ella.

-No te vayas. – le pidió controlando su llanto. – Voy a ser más directa y sincera, Branch, me gustas mucho, de verdad, yo incluso… podría decir… - Poppy tomo aire, se limpió las lágrimas y se paró derecha. – Te amo, y mucho, no sé quién te hizo creer lo contrario. – comento aquello, pero tenía bastante claro quien había sido. – Por favor, te pido que lo recapacites, quédate en Villa troll, este es tu hogar, aquí está tu adorado bunker, trabajaste 20 años para hacerlo a tu gusto, tus conservas, tus recuerdos… y yo. –

Branch tenía dudas sobre irse y le había dado justo al clavo, amaba su bunker y los sentimientos por ella aún no se habían perdido, ahora que le había aclarado sus sentimientos, no sabía cómo proceder.

-Yo… yo también te amo Poppy, pero ahora… no sé qué va a pasar. –

-Si me das la oportunidad, yo puedo ser mejor que ella. – dijo saltándole encima y robándole un beso fugas.

Branch no decía nada, impresionado y siendo sincero le dijo.

-Ella lo hace mil veces mejor. –

-Puedo abrazarte más fuerte. –

-Ella hace más que eso. –

-Pues… yo, yo puedo ser más… yo…-

-Poppy, ella es más que solo dulce, si solo quieres conmigo algo como "pastelillos y arcoíris" tomados de la mano sin hacer nada, no es lo que yo quiero, deseo algo más… Barb, ella me mostro cosas increíble que se sienten, se sienten tan bien, no pienso obligarte a hacer lo que ella hace, pero… -

-Creo que entiendo. –

-Lo siento, Poppy. –

Branch se fue directo a su casa, tenía que tomar una decisión, quedarse con Poppy o irse con Barb. Amaba a la reina del pop y a su Villa, extrañaría mucho a sus amigos y su bunker, pero Barb, su música y cultura eran increíbles, se sentía mil veces más identificado con ella que con la suya. ¿Y su bunker? La idea en general de abandonarlo no le agradaba, no quería dejarlo atrás, pero también le gustaba Barb, lo suficiente para pensar en irse y nunca volver, ¿Valía la pena el sacrificio? ¿Y qué pasa con esa declaración? Esa relación que suponía existía, si era lo que él dijo, era bastante obvio que Barb le dijo aquello para tomar ventaja sobre Poppy, pero no podía odiarla por eso, en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y Poppy nunca tomo la iniciativa. Pensaba eso mientras se preparaba para dormir, cuando llego a su habitación se topó con una invitada inesperada.

-Hola Branch. – lo saludo Poppy luciendo un rosado kimono.

-¿Poppy? ¿Qué haces aquí tan tarde? –

-Vengo a demostrarte que puedo ser tan buena como la reina Barb. – dijo a la vez que se quitaba el kimono revelando su total desnudez.

A Branch casi le da un infarto.

-Oye, Barb y yo no hemos llegado así de lejos, te lo aseguro, no tienes que hacer… –

Pero Poppy no lo escucho, se acercó a él y le robo un beso.

-Aún mejor, los dos seremos nuevos en esto, como debía ser. –

Poppy lo jalo para que cayera encima de ella, él llevaba su bata de baño y solo sus calzoncillos de corazones abajo, no fue nada difícil deshacerse de las dos prendas.

-¿Segura que quieres esto? – pregunto aun desconcertado.

-Solo cállate. – le dijo dándole un cálido beso.

Los besos estaban a la orden, largos, profundos, dejaban a ambos jadeantes en busca de aire, sus manos resbalaban por todo su cuerpo, desesperadas por tocar y acariciar cada recoveco del otro, reconociendo sus masas en la oscuridad del cuarto atreves del tacto, los dedos de Branch alcanzaron un lugar prohibido entre las piernas de la reina, este soltó un chillido al sentir la penetración.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Ya no quieres? – pregunto asustado Branch tomando distancia.

-Sí, sí quiero. – dijo tomando su mano y llevándola al mismo punto que le causo zozobra. – quiero que me lo hagas, no pares. –

Siguieron con aquel juego de manos un rato más, Poppy estaba algo nerviosa, no quería estar enfrente de él cuando pasaran al siguiente nivel, por lo que se despegó de él luego de un apasionado beso, donde supo cuál era el siguiente paso, se puso en cuatro y pego el pecho a la cama.

-Vamos, continua, solo hazlo. –

Branch jamás se había sentido tan excitado, la habitación se ilumino ligeramente gracias a la ayuda de un gusano luminoso de cesa que solía pasarse de cuarto a cuarto durante la noche, que visión tan bella, la feminidad de Poppy expuesta y dispuesta para ser penetrada por su miembro.

-Tratare de ser… ¿Amable? – no sabía lo que decía realmente.

-¿Piensas en ser amable con Barb? –

-Para nada… ella solo me dice que me deje llevar. –

-Entonces has eso mismo conmigo. –

Branch tomo su miembro y jugueteo a acariciar los pliegues de la monarca, esta gemía sutilmente, eso no se sentía para nada mal, introdujo su punta, muy lentamente fue empujando su cadera yendo más profundo, para él era la gloria, por su parte Poppy no sabía si aquello le desagradable o todo lo contrario, pero decidió enfocar su mente en la idea de que estaba a punto de ir con puntos de ventaja en el corazón de Branch.

Fue brusco, rudo, una copula violenta que se ponía más agresiva con cada envestida, pero no fue como Poppy pensó, que tendría miedo y sería algo horrible que recordar, al contrario, lo gozaba, era una sensación exquisita que esperaba durara toda la noche.

-¡Más duro Branch! ¡Más fuerte! ¡MÁS PROFUNDO! – casi ordenaba.

Sin chistear Branch la obedecía, siempre imagino que el sexo se debía de sentir bien, pero "Demonios, es jodidamente increíble" se decía mentalmente mientras llegaba más lejos, al sujetarla para que su órgano tocara lo más profundo de su ser, cuando sintió que terminaba, tomo la cabellera de Poppy y la jalo mientras que con la otra mano la forzaba a bajar sus caderas y tener una penetración total, la reina soltó un grito de completa satisfacción al sentir su semen llenar su vagina. Ambos cayeron dormidos después de aquel máximo esfuerzo.

-¿Cómo que no vienes conmigo? – le pregunto Barb muy ofendida al día siguiente, cuando alistaban todo para irse.

-Lo siento, lo pensé mejor, lo que paso entre nosotros fue increíble, pero… resulto que Poppy si estaba enamorada de mí y… bueno, hay tantas cosas que no pensé en el calor del momento. – se lamentó decirle.

-Sabes que… - dijo bastante ofendida. – ni siquiera me gustabas tanto, disfruta de tu boba villa y tu estúpida boba reina rosada. – fue lo último que le dijo para subir a su lobo y dirigir la caravana de vuelta a casa.

-Hasta luego Barb. – se despidió Poppy contenta como siempre.

-Espero que vuelvan pronto. – comento Dj Suki.

-Pues espera sentada… porque no creo que pase. – le contesto Branch.

-¿Por qué? –

Poppy y Branch se miraron entre ellos y rieron. No le dirían a nadie su relación ni lo que hacían con esos "5 minutos de sobra" de la reina dentro del fortificado bunker de la lujuria.


End file.
